(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a pair of panels and a liquid crystal layer with dielectric anisotropy, which is disposed between the two panels. The liquid crystal layer is applied with electric field, and the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted by controlling the electric field, thereby obtaining desired images. The LCD is the most commonly used one of flat panel displays (“FPDs”) handy to carry. Among the various types of LCDs, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (“TFT-LCD”) employing the thin film transistors as switching elements is most widely used.
In a conventional TFT-LCD, because liquid crystal molecules have slow response time, images may be unclear and blurred. To solve the problem, an impulsive driving inserting block images has been adopted.
The impulsive driving includes an impulsive emission type and a cyclic resetting type, the former regularly turning on/off a backlight to darken a screen and the latter regularly applying black data signals.
However, these driving techniques have a problem of deteriorated image quality due to afterimage or flicker since response time of the liquid crystal molecules or the backlight is slow. More specifically, the latter technique has a problem of reduced application time of the data signals in a frame.